


Maku the Trickster God - The Princess and the Knight

by LucidLadyTales



Series: [Maku the Trickster God] [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Demon, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Fpreg, God - Freeform, Hyper Pregnancy, Hyperpregnancy, Knight, Magical Pregnancy, Other, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Princess - Freeform, belly inflation, birth denial, cumflation, dickgirl, multiples pregnancy, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidLadyTales/pseuds/LucidLadyTales
Summary: There's only one thing that could stop this powerful knight from saving their beloved Princess from a deviant God...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: [Maku the Trickster God] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580356
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Maku the Trickster God - The Princess and the Knight

She hit the floor with a deft roll, needing only a moment to regain her poise. And once she had, the very first thing her vision focused on was red hair.  
The hair moved as if under water, unbound by gravity. As did the being that it grew from - floating straight ahead of the proud Knight was Maku, the Trickster God.  
Samantha's breathing steadied as she held her Great Spear firmly pointed at the deity. Was this really an old God? Aside from the hair, twice the length of his body, and the floating... he looked like an ordinary man. A lithe one, at that.  
And his legs - they were gone? They seemed to be amputated just over his knees. Not that he needed them, obviously. On account of the floating.

Steeling herself, in the following moment, she quickly scanned the room. It was a throne room? Huge and open.  
She didn't expect that, as she'd just battled her way through a very large Cave system up until this point.  
Other than some large support columns lined with torches, the only other thing in the room was to the Left of the throne. A very large royal bed.  
It was surrounded by very sheer curtains made of fine lace. She could only see the silhouette of the woman sitting in the middle of the bed.  
But a silhouette was all she needed. It was the Princess, her Princess, Cathrine. She'd been stolen away on the previous full moon. Stolen by the Trickster God.  
What had he done to her in the week since then? The Princess wasn't moving. She didn't even make a sound.

Samantha's eyes focussed once more on the Trickster God, who's own eyes were now fixed onto her's. This small surprise was enough to make Sam re-grip her great spear.  
"I've come to take back her Majesty, Demon...", she glared. The serious look on her face brought a very wide, Cheshire grin to Maku's.  
"No further trespasses will befall you if you give her up peacefully", Sam bluffed. She knew Gods hated uninvited mortals in their domains. Even if they could slaughter them as easily as stepping on an ant, the idea of a lot of them coming to investigate should she not return might - just might - be enough to sway the God. In truth, she had come for the Princess all on her own. Against the order of the Royal Court.  
The fools were still afraid of the old Gods. At least, enough not to risk angering even a broken God simply to save a single Princess.  
In fact, the Royal Court probably valued Sam far more. She was a true prodigy with the Spear. A valuable asset to the palace and Kingsguard. It was unheard of for a woman to be a Knight.

"You can have her, brave Samaannthaa...", the God answered. His voice was somehow booming and whispering at the same time. It reminded her of the sound the wind made when it bent through dead tree branches. She took a deep inhale reflexively. The fact that it already knew her name made her quite uncomfortable. But she figured it was just a parlor trick from this dying God.  
"All you have to do is walk back through the door with her..."

Samantha blinked, scanning the room quickly once more. Was that it? Her bluff worked? Maybe Maku was bored with the Princess and didn't care? There had to be some kind of trick.  
She began carefully, cautiously stepping to the side. Always keeping her Spear trained on the God. Always scanning for some kind of trap or trick, until finally she reached the edge of the bed.  
It was big, but that wasn't too abnormal for Royalty. She pulled back the thin Curtain with one hand, and in the middle sat the Princess. Propping herself up with one hand, and her other hand resting gently on her stomach.  
The Princess hadn't moved or made a sound this entire time. Her head was down, was she asleep? She was dressed in some sort of lewd, sheer silk nightgown.  
If Samantha kept her eyes focused too long, she would easily see the Princess's private features through the the fabric.  
"Princess, I've come for you...", Sam said, her Spear and eyes still fixed on Maku. No response.  
"Princess? It's me, Samantha", she said a bit louder, in case the Princess was indeed asleep.

It was clear that just speaking to the Princess wouldn't be enough. She needed to shake her awake. Which would be impossible without breaking eye contact with the Trickster.  
Samantha took a deep breath. One thing that everyone knew about the Trickster God was that he never lied.  
He said that all she had to do was walk back through the door with the Princess.  
Another thing that everyone knew about the Trickster God was that he only toyed with people's weaknesses.  
Maku was definitely plotting some kind of trick, targeting whatever her greatest weakness was. Sam knew that. She knew it before she set out on this rescue mission.  
But she had known discipline her entire life. She would never fall to some old nearly-forgotten Demon's game.

Samantha lowered her Spear onto the bed, using her fist to raise herself onto the bed.  
She carefully crawled up to the Princess, wrapping her free hand around the Princess's arm which she had been propping herself up with.  
"Princess...", she gave a gentle shake. Or tried to - but the princess didn't budge. She was like stone. And there was a pale red fog hovering over her eyes.

Before Sam could even protest, the God's voice spoke out - "My apologies, Knight... I'll remove the Haze, now"  
Immediately, a thin red ribbon-like fog slipped between the curtains of the bed, snaking across the sheets and finally up to the Princess.  
The entire long train of smoke flowed into the Haze surrounding the Princess's eyes, and for a silent moment, nothing happened.  
But then, a small explosion sent Samantha reeling back a foot or two. With a gasp, the Princess opened her eyes and coughed. She also instinctively clutched her lower stomach.

Sam coughed a bit as well. The explosion was relatively small, but it caught her off guard and she'd definitely inhaled some of that wicked smoke.  
She was relieved to see the Princess appeared to be fine, though. "Majesty, i've come to retrieve y--" Samantha was stopped as a very unfamiliar sensation began to push its way to the forefront of her attention.  
"Hng!" - she grunted in as muted a way as she could, clutching her free hand down on her groin. Her flesh was... growing there?  
Whatever was happening, was happening fast. Sam's eyes widened as her pants grew painfully tight. Her hand was shaking as she fumbled to unbind herself, after only a few seconds you could hear the fabric ripping.

With some desperate hesitation, she released the Spear she had been clutching with her other hand, and with both hands ripped the front of her pants apart.  
"Nngaaahhh" she groaned achingly as a new limb burst forth from her, rapidly stretching across the bed sheets in front of her.  
She gripped both hands around this new member as it began to swell out. Throbbing in her hands - it hurt how quickly this thing was coming into existence.  
And it didn't come alone. Her pants continued to rip as two large balls began inflating between her legs. It didn't take long for them to start slightly spreading her legs apart.

Sam finally opened her eyes, and they widened at the sight before her. A penis, larger than any she'd ever seen. It was already so long it reached past her knees. And it only seemed to be getting thicker with each aching throb.  
And her balls, the skin on them seemed to get thinner and thinner as they filled. She could feel large quantities of thick fluid multiplying inside with each passing second.  
And this feeling at the tip of her cock. It was... the Princess's skin?  
Then everything came rushing back - her mind was steadying. She came to save the Princess... And the Princess had most definitely taken notice of this sudden new development as well.

Less than a minute had passed since the explosion, but in that rush of a moment, the Princess had taken hold of the swelling head of Sam's cock.  
The Princess pulled her lower lip into her teeth, letting out very quiet whines with each exhale as she fingered the tight slit of her cock.  
There was an expression on the Princess's face that Sam had never seen before. It looked thirsty, hungry, craving.  
"...What did you do to her, Demon!", Sam cried, raising one of her own hands up to her mouth. She was in shock at how absolutely wonderful the Princess's fingers felt, punching into her new hole  
And she even gasped as the Princess raised the head of her pulsing shaft up to her lips and closed them around the tip.  
They were so soft and wet... And her tongue - the Princess was sliding her tongue into the hole, lapping at the inner walls, desperately licking any Precum she could reach.

With a subtle snicker, the God answered - "I only filled her womb with life, like she wanted... Half-way, in any case. I made it so her Ovaries release overripe eggs every minute or so. She's built up quite a few by now.."  
Sam's eyes then drifted down to the Princess's stomach. It was slightly swollen. Filled with unfertilized eggs? It must have affected her mind, sending her into some kind of primal heat.  
The mere realization of this was enough to have saliva drooling from Sam's lips. Her breathing had picked up now.

The princess was very audibly slurping and suckling now, she had quickly stopped trying to stifle her whines.  
Another aching throb sent a gush of precum pouring into the Princess's stuffed mouth. The princess tried to gulp it all down, but even that was too much.  
And seeing the excess ropes of precum ooze out the sides of her lips was enough to make Sam lose all composure.

Sam grabbed the Princess's upper arms and shoved her onto her back. The forceful motion caused the Princess's breasts to jiggle against the fine silk nightgown.  
For the first time ever, Sam wondered why she couldn't have been born with more than two hands...  
She grabbed the backs of the Princess's knees, lifting and separating them. The princess got the idea, and abided, keeping her own hands behind her knees to allow for as easy access to her sex as possible.

Sam reached forward, wrapping one hand around the girthy head of her cock - which was easily as thick as her legs.  
She wasn't sure it would even realistically fit into the Princess's minuscule hole.  
With her other hand, she rather bluntly pushed a thumb into the Princess's hole, and it was then that she realized how wet the Princess was. She could smell it... the thin, watery fluid.  
With a gulp, she pulled the side of the hole out with her thumb, and pressed the head of her monstrous limb against it.

The Princess gasped, then quietly moaned as her plump lips were wrenched out wider and wider. Inch by inch, she was being invaded and she loved it.  
The inner labia were forced to bloom out ever so slightly once the enormous head of Sam's cock had finally squeezed in.  
Sam had been trying to restrain herself as best she could up until this point. But feeling the slick, tight inner walls of her Princess's pussy stretching and trembling around her head was just too much.  
"Ahn... forgive me Princess", Sam apologized, then plunged her hips forward. The sudden burst of penetration actually made the Princess pass out. Of course, this wasn't enough to stop Sam whatsoever.

In and out, with each thrust she pushed herself deeper into the Princess. Now that she was passed out, her inner muscles relaxed, making it much easier to slide in.  
It didn't take long for her to realize that she could actually see her cock bulging through the Princess's abdomen. She could see herself getting closer and closer to what could only be the Princess's swollen womb.  
Before even half of her thick limb could squeeze it's way into the Princess, she reached her inner wall. The tip of her cock was pounding at her cervix now.  
With a few more pounds, the Princess was jolted awake. "Haaanh!!" she cried out, waking up stuffed full of cock. Her inner walls clamped down as a reflex, trying against her will to push out the huge invader.  
But it had the opposite effect on Samantha. Feeling the gentle ripples of deep muscles against her throbbing length only made her thrust in harder.  
And now, the tip of her oversized cock was threatening to push itself into the Princess's packed womb.

Samantha let out a different pained moan now, though. Her balls - they had been swelling out of control this whole time. They were so heavy and large now, and her skin was so tight. She needed to cum. Now. No matter how much she wanted to continue feeling these new sensations.  
She grabbed the Princess's thighs, leaned her body forward, and with a guttural groan her testicles lifted and squeezed, pumping a thick gush of cum down her pulsing shaft. Followed by another pump, and another...  
There was a bit of a backup at the boundary between her cock and the Princess's vagina, but it managed to push through the crammed hole.

As the cum exploded into her womb, the Princess cried out - "Ah, gh-god!" she clasped her hands down on her belly, and moaned shamelessly as she felt her skin begin to spread between her fingers, pushing them out.  
And the warmth! The fluid was so warm, filling her thirsty cavity. Sam bucked her hips with each pump, her eyes glazed over. Her mind was consumed by the ecstasy of this moment. She'd never imagined such a perfect feeling before.  
Each buck churned the Princess's womb, making sure each egg was getting a nice coating of cum.

After just a few moments of this, the Princess's belly was huge. She looked like she was 9 months pregnant with multiples already.  
Sam lurched forward, resting both hands on either side of the Princess on the bed, panting heavily. Her mind was in a complete fog.  
But then, she felt the Princess's hand caress the sides of her face. This focused her attention, staring down into the Princess's eyes.  
"S-sam..." the princess quietly panted. That was all she said. With another expression on her face that Sam had never seen before. One of... contentment.  
Sam had always longed to see the Princess this way. And seeing it now... her cock began to thicken once more.

She had never pulled out of the Princess in the first place. And now, the Princess's inside felt even tighter than before. Each little movement made her inner walls jiggle and slosh now.  
There's no way she could pass up round two. She gripped the Princess's hips and began working again, pumping as deep in as she could.  
The Princess moaned and grabbed fist-fulls of the sheets surrounding her. But after a while, she moved a hand to the side of her incredibly swollen belly.  
Her skin was already stretched tight from the first round... and Sam's cock was so thick that it wasn't letting even a drop of all this cum escape.  
Sam had already given her more than enough cum to fertilize all of the eggs filling her... whatever primal heat had clouded her mind - it was now lifted. And the Princess now began to worry.

She wanted to speak up somehow to Sam, but the jostling and pounding was shaking her quite forcefully. All she could get out between heavy breaths was "S-sam... Sam... Sam!" which only served to turn Sam on more.  
Hearing the Princess calling her name like that, it was just so sexy. Before long, she was cumming again.  
The Princess whined as her engorged belly surged even larger. It was already inhumanly large, her womb strained and trembled as Sam pumped into her.  
Her muscles began to contract as her body attempted to expel the thick mass - to no avail. If anything, it was locking Sam's cock in even more.

The Princess clutched her overstuffed belly, eyes clinched shut as she tried in vain to help her own muscles squeeze down. But as she did this, she felt a distinct, unfamiliar reaction against her palms.  
A kick? Was that a kick from inside her belly? Sam had finally finished cumming, so the only movement was coming from herself now.  
It was at this moment that the full realization of what was happening sank in for the Princess. The first round fertilized all the eggs in her. And every subsequent climax was going to make them grow... quickly.

While Sam's mind was fogged over post-climax, the Princess rolled over onto her side. Then, muffling a groan, she used all her strength to pull herself all the way over onto her hands and knees.  
She wobbled as she did so, because the bed... shifted? It seemed to shape itself around the Princess's body, creating a cavity just the right size beneath her belly.  
If it hadn't, her knees wouldn't have been able to reach the bed at all. The Princess was thankful for this. But at the same time... the commotion seemed to snap Samantha out of her daze.  
And feeling the Princess's slippery innards twist and jiggle around her cock was more than enough to send her into overdrive once more.

She grabbed the Princess's hips and pulled her back further down her cock. And yes, it was fitting in deeper now.  
"Sam!" the Princess didn't waste any time "P-pull out once!" she pleaded. "Please, Sam! Just for a minute! Ahnn!"  
She knew everything that her Spear Knight must have risked to come save her. Out of everyone in the Kingdom, Sam was the only person she truly trusted.  
She was so grateful to Samantha. She had nothing else to give Sam as thanks. But... it was starting to hurt now.

Samantha was thrusting her thick rod in so hard and so fast, like she didn't care about the Princess's feelings at all. Like the Princess was nothing but a cock sleeve.  
The Princess continued to plead, growing more and more panicked. "P-please! It hurts! Sam, it hurts! It's t-too big!" she cried.  
And indeed, Sam looked down and saw how widely stretched open the Princess's lips were around her shaft. Her meat bulged and wrinkled at the ring of her hole, it was such a tight squeeze.  
This only quickened her climax, and soon Sam's balls were throbbing and gushing once more.

You could hear the lewd sounds of sloshing fluids, glorps and gurgles deep inside the Princess's belly. Her muscles strained and stretched. Her taunt skin grew paler as her overstuffed belly swelled further and further.  
And the babies... she could feel new bodies developing inside of her. Kicking and fighting for space. Smooth, large heads pressing against the inside of her womb.  
How many were there? It was impossible to tell. A new set seemed to rapidly burst into existence with each breath she took.  
Her belly was now several times larger than her and Sam's body combined. And growing further by the second, as the eggs began to fertilize and expand in waves within her.

Not a single drop could escape past Sam's cock. But as The Princess's womb filled more, her cervix was pushed harder against Sam's head. And now, with a very distinct snap, Sam's head pushed right through the inner hole.  
The Princess practically screamed. She knew exactly what that feeling was, even though she'd never felt anything like it before. And it was bad news.  
Now, each time Sam thrust outward, it pulled her cervix along with it. Sam wasn't going to be able to pull out now, even if she wanted to.

The first batch of babies to grow wanted out now. They had definitely grown past-due at this point.  
They instinctively moved toward the blocked cervix, and a new kind of desperation overtook the Princess.  
Her legs were trembling as she spread them further apart beneath herself.  
But once again, all these sensations had the wrong effect on the Knight.  
Samantha began thrusting once more. There was no end to it. She craved her Princess's body.  
Feeling the babies pressing against her head from deep within was so good. Feeling her Princess spread for her was exquisite.

But the Princess had real fear now. "Sam!" she shouted back as the thrusting began. "M-my womb is full!"  
Sam's eyes widened at this. The Princess couldn't afford to mince words now. She had to be blunt.  
"My womb's full! I'll burst if you cum in me again!" she begged, trying to crawl away from her savior.

Hearing those words, though... Hearing the Princess cry that her womb was full because of her, was making Sam hornier than she had ever been.  
Her hands were trembling now, but she continued to hold tight to the Princess's wide hips. And reluctantly, she thrust in.  
The princess stopped her meek attempt at crawling, and gasped. She thought for sure Sam would regain control of herself.  
Instead, all she heard from her Spear Knight was a quiet, repeated "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry!"

It was at this moment that Maku appeared once more. He was floating directly over the Princess's back, head pointed down staring very bluntly at Sam's cock as it violated the Princess's pussy.  
It made sense now... Maku tested whatever your greatest weakness was. Samantha had practiced such discipline her entire life, but she could never have practiced or prepared her mind or body for this before.  
"This is all your fault, you know..." the Trickster God said. Again, the voice was somehow booming and quiet at the same time. It echoed in her head. It drowned out the desperate cries and pleads of the Princess.

"M-my fault!?", Sam didn't understand what this foul deity meant. 

"Yes. I had to listen to your unrequited lust for ages. It was terrible!" Maku argued, giving the Princess's plump ass an idle little slap.  
The princess wasn't reacting to anything Maku said or did, though. Only Sam could see him?  
"It was your longing that awoke me from my long sleep... very rude.", the God raised his gaze up to Sam's eyes.  
"Day in and day out - Oh, why can't I be with my Princess. Woe is me. Why did I have to be born a mere woman... Pathetic.", the cruel deity spat.

Sam pried one of her hands from the Princess's hip and clawed forward to grab the Trickster God, but he disappeared into a red vapor.  
He reappeared behind Sam, watching over the Knight's shoulder. She resisted herself for a moment before exhaling a defeated gasp and clutching her hand back down on the Princess's hip and resuming her assault.  
"...You're much more entertaining now, though.", Maku smiled. It was a genuinely gentle smile that surprised the Knight. She couldn't actually recall anyone ever smiling at her that way... It wasn't forced at all. "And now the first regiment of my horde is nearly done gestating!", the God clapped before blinking away in a cloud of mist once more.

He reappeared a moment later, in front of Sam again. But this time he was laying to the right of the Princess, poking and prodding the side of her amniotic mound. The Princess might not have directly noticed the God's groping, but the brood inside certainly did.  
They seemed to react with particular effort under his slight touch. And the Princess couldn't help but howl with a high pitched, shrill desperation that Samantha had never heard before. "Please! Please let me push them out! Oh god! Oh GOD!"  
Her hips squirmed side to side now, trembling with her terrible, primal need. There were stretchmarks on her belly now, her skin was losing the battle to hold it's integrity. Her cock-stuffed birth canal was positively throbbing. The babies inside jostled and competed for any passage to the blocked exit.  
Sam had resisted cumming for longer than any of the previous rounds, but precum had been flowing in the entire time. Her ever-filling, heavy, dense balls twitched and spasmed, so desperate to release. Sam was holding back so hard now, they were starting to pump cum up into her bladder. Her own lower belly was beginning to swell out. Feeling the small bodies inside her Princess roll against the head of her cock, it made her hips start bucking all on their own.  
Sam's eyes glazed over with tears. Her quivering lower lip pulled into her teeth. She didn't want to do this... She did love her Princess. 

"Those eggs I mentioned earlier. When I said i've made her Ovaries start releasing eggs. They're not... her eggs.", Maku explained, watching the fine impressions of little limbs and heads stretch out against the Princess's taunt skin.  
"They're my horde's eggs. Imps and Succubus and all sorts of forgotten things!", the scarlet God smiled again. Such demons had been hunted to extinction long ago. Many thought them superstitions or fairy tales at this point. Maku was going to repopulate the world with them once more?  
"...but why? Why now?" Sam struggled, her movements slowing. The god looked up at her again.  
"Like I said.", he answered with plain, flat indifference. "It's because of you. My horde needs more than mortal nutrients and water to live. My horde requires the power of only the finest Sin."

Samantha froze, the Princess wrapped around her cock collapsing limp in this moment of freedom from the sheer pounding she had been undergoing up until now. Gasping and salivating into the bed sheets. Her mind was practically gone at this point, overwhelmed by her body's deeply-ingrained need to focus on labor. 

Maku pointed straight at the Knight's face, "Your sin... is Lust." The God's words echoed in the Knight's mind and resonated with her in a deep place that she'd never reflected on before. Perhaps she always knew this, but never allowed herself to consider. She wasn't revolted as she saw herself under this label. On the contrary - it felt... easy. Easy for her to accept this newly-shining part of herself.

It was as if hearing the God's words opened a literal and figurative floodgate. The society that she'd struggled to be accepted in her entire life would indeed label her a sinner...  
It was only because of her elite skills with the Spear that she was gifted the title of Knight. It was those foolish Royal's rules that said a freak like her could never be with the Princess.

Who decided that... Who decided that her feelings were a Sin. Why fight to uphold rules that would condemn her?  
Maybe the God was right. Maybe this was more fun... How could anything that felt this delicious be wrong?  
And with a feral yell, Sam let loose into the Princess's pussy. Her thick trunk of a cock bulged as the massive load began to pump through it.

The princess had been laying limp in those quiet, contemplative moments before. But now, she straightened up and cried out as her overcapacity belly practically exploded in every direction beneath her.  
The sheer force of Sam's eruption was enough to let her cock's head pop out of the Princess's cervix with an elastic snap. It still didn't let any of the cum escape, though.  
It must have been gallons, all ballooning into the Princess's terribly overtaxed womb. How was it possible that she hadn't burst by now?

"Oh, don't worry about that." The old God answered, as if he had heard the Knight's thoughts. "She won't actually explode, no matter how much you cum in her."  
He was back, hovering over his throne. This time, idly twirling the Knight's spear around with some sort of telekinesis. He admired the fine craftsmanship. The holy runes carved along it's length. It was almost as fine a treasure as the Knight's /new/ spear...  
"But do let the little ones out soon, or they'll make an opening themselves... Try one of her other holes", he suggested, though it didn't sound as if any outcome mattered too much to him.

"I'm so happy to accept you, O blessed Queen of Longing...", Maku brought his hands together, looking much like a prayer gesture as the two great wooden doors of the Throne Room re-assembled themselves, and lifted back up into place.

**Author's Note:**

> [ - This is my first story, be gentle!  
> Feel free to contact me on Discord as LucidLady#4228  
> There's a reason behind every action, if you're curious, don't be afraid to ask! - ]


End file.
